


A Second Chance

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Planning, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes home to find Emma sitting alone in the kitchen. He can see that something is bothering her. Whatever he was expecting this wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

It was late in the evening when Killian came home from work and found his wife sitting alone in the kitchen, holding a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top between her hands. She didn’t look up when he sat down at the table across from her. She just kept on looking down at the hot beverage in front of her as if trying to decide whether she should drink it or not.

Killian knew when something was bothering his Swan and something was definitely bothering her right now. But he also knew better than to outright ask her what was on her mind. She would tell him eventually, she always did.

“Where’s Henry this evening?” he decided to ask instead to break the silence.

“He’s spending the weekend with Regina,” she said, pushing the mug away from her. “He said something about going camping with Robin and Roland tomorrow.”

“And you miss him,” Killian guessed.

Emma looked up and met his eyes. “Well, yeah,” she admitted.

Killian smiled. “Well he’ll only be gone for the weekend, Swan, it’s not like he’s moving out.”

Emma grabbed the mug, raised it to her lips and downed its contents in one go.

“That’s just it,” she said, not bothering to wipe her chocolate mustache off. “He doesn’t live here. Not technically. All his mail gets sent to Regina’s house. He’s not just my son.”

“So,” Killian said, “You wish Henry was around more? You wish you didn’t have to share him with Regina?”

“It sounds terrible when you say it like that,” Emma said, looking down at her now empty mug.

“Not at all, love,” Killian said, grabbing her hand from across the table. “You love him, it’s natural.”

“Sometimes I wish that I had kept him.” she said. “That I hadn’t given him up for adoption.”

Killian couldn’t imagine how difficult it must have been for her. How does one give up their child? Of course it had been no problem for his father. He had just disappeared without a trace, without even saying goodbye. He would have never been able to do something so selfish if he had a child. But what Emma did was not out of selfishness, quite the opposite. She had given away her son in hope of giving him his best chance, to let others give him what she couldn’t.

“You’re reunited now,” he said. “You got him back, you’re as much Henry’s mother as Regina is.”

“I know,” Emma said, her green yes boring into his. “But that’s not enough. I missed ten years of his life, I wasn’t there when he took his first steps or when he said his first word or on his first day of school. A part of me was angry at my mother for wanting Neal, for thinking I wasn’t enough but now I get it.”

Killian replayed her words carefully in his head, trying to piece everything together that she had just told him. He remembered only too well what had happened in the echo cave in Neverland. That’s where he first confessed his feelings to Emma. And that’s where Emma’s mother told her husband that...

His eyes widened.

“Emma, are you saying that-”

“Yes,” Emma said. “I want another chance. I want another chance to be a mother, to do it right and not have to do it alone.”

“How long have you felt like this?” he asked, not knowing what else to say.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I know we haven’t really talked about it but-”

“You want more children,” he interrupted her.

“Yes,” Emma admitted. “I do. But what about-”

Killian hushed her, knowing what she was asking. What did he want?

He squeezed her hand affectionately.

“Emma, there is nothing I would love more than to have a family with you.”

“So,” Emma looked at him hesitantly. “What you’re saying is-”

Killian nodded. “Let’s have a family.”

It’s a good thing Henry was away for the weekend.


End file.
